1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to beater saturation processes wherein a particular powdered rubber is deposited on fibers along with certain synthetic binders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,926,028-Boughton describes a process of mixing rubber particles and fibers in a water slurry and forming a sheet from the mixture. After drying, the fiber-rubber sheet is treated with a solvent for the rubber in order that the rubber will be softened by the solvent and distributed among the fibers in order to adhere better to those fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,787,952-Richter et al teaches the formation of a leather substitute by impregnating bibulous webs of interfelted cellulose fibers, such as those composed of wood pulp, with an aqueous rubber dispersion and then passing the web through a bath of rubber solvent such as benzol, whereupon a swelling of the rubber takes place.